


Kinktober Day 11 - Cross-Dressing

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Nagisa wears a dress one last time for Karma.Object Insertion | Sounding| Cross-Dressing |Tribadism/Scissoring





	Kinktober Day 11 - Cross-Dressing

“Hey, Karma, I’m planning on cutting my hair. What do you think?”

“Aww, then you won’t look like an innocent girl anymore.”

“That’s the point!”

“But I like your hair. It’s pretty.”

Nagisa thinks for a minute, and says, “Do you want to see me in a dress one more time?”

“Of course I do.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nagisa looks down at himself, feeling self-conscious in a dress, despite this being his idea. 

Karma is looking at him, a small smile on his lips. Karma runs his hand through Nagisa’s hair, which hangs loose on his shoulders. 

He’d gone all out, wearing tights and heels under the dress. He was glad his mom was at work. She’d make a big deal thinking he’d finally acted like a girl. 

Nagisa has actually stolen some of her makeup. If he was going all out, makeup was a necessity. Karma let his hands go down the sleeves, which stopped at Nagisa’s elbows, and then back up and down his chest, then continuing down his stomach and his right thigh. 

Nagisa has never been touched that way other than fighting and could feel his dick twitching. ‘Don’t get an erection, Shiota.’

Karma had put his hands against the hem of the skirt while Nagisa was distracted, and as Nagisa went to question him, Karma yanked the skirt up. Nagisa lets out a feminine squeal. “What are you doing?”

“Seeing how far you went with this dress. I can tell from that line that those aren’t boxers. You’re wearing panties, aren’t you, Nagisa?”

Nagisa covers his face with his hands. “Yes. I have a bra on too.”

“Are you sure you aren’t actually a girl, with all these girl clothes you own?”

“My mom bought them. She refused to buy me boxers, so I had to wear panties my whole life, and she’d throw a fit if I didn’t wear a bra because a ‘respectable lady’ always wears a bra.”

Karma lets out a noise that sounds like a mix of a laugh and a sigh. “How’d you get away with wearing the male uniform?”

“Because I fought her for it, and the school gave me a male without really asking her.”

Karma startles Nagisa by cupping his half-hard erection. They had been talking and Nagisa had almost forgotten than Karma was looking under his skirt.

Karma pulls the tights down to Nagisa’s knees, looking at the panties. He smiles, laughing before he pulls the panties down too. 

Nagisa looks down as Karma puts his mouth around his erection. Karma bobs his head, not even batting an eye at having a dick in his mouth. Nagisa shuts his eyes, groaning. Karma is pretty good at this. Nagisa can feel a ball of pleasure growing in his gut, and he barely has time to say anything before he’s cumming in Karma’s mouth. 

Karma swallows it all and pulls away. “You should keep the clothes, even if you cut your hair.”

Nagisa laughs. “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
